Me & My Girls
by EmileneWilde
Summary: What really happens during Girl's night with JJ, Emily, and Garcia? Rates T because I'm paranoid. One-shot


**So, I decided to do a happy chapter for once. To the tune of Me and My Girls by Fifth Harmony. GIRL'S NIGHT!?** **ﾟﾘﾂ** **?**

"So..." JJ breaks the silence in the bullpen. Garcia had come up, and Emily was bored out of her mind.

"Girls night?" Garcia squeals. Emily smiles from ear to ear. "Let's do this."

 _And we play our favorite songs_

 _And we scream out all night long like_

 _Ooh_

 _When it's just me and my girls_

The trio practically runs through the store. "Wine?" Emily says. Penelope smiles. "Check." "Ice cream?" She says. JJ comes beside them, dropping several gallons of ice cream in the buggy. "Check. Check and check." She says with a smile. Emily pauses. "Sappy movies?" Penelope laughs loudly. "Every hallmark in the book!" She yells.

 _All the lights_

 _Turn them off_

Penelope giggles like a teenager, plopping down on the couch. They each had a tub of ice cream, and had already drank a considerable amount of wine. "Turn off the lights!" She says. Emily shakes her head, turning off the lights.

 _It's too loud in here to talk_

 _I don't understand a word you're saying_

The suddenly all break into hysterical laughter at the end of the movie. The girl got married, and they found that hilarious...why? They were drunk, duh!

 _I'm trying to sleep_

 _But instead_

 _Karaoke on the bed_

Penelope suddenly runs into Emily's room. "PG!" Emily yells. "Get back here!" Penelope giggled, set on making trouble. "I am nothing of the sort! PG-14 at the least!" Emily runs into the room to see Penelope dancing on her bed. "What the heck?" JJ chuckles, shaking her head. This was going to be interesting...

 _Taking duck face selfies right and left_

Completely random Penelope begins taking selfies, and JJ joins her. Emily stares at them. "I should not have bought that wine." She mumbles.

 _We get crazy with it_

 _We get stupid with it_

 _We don't care if people staring when we wobble with it_

Penelope freezes. "Truth or dare?" She suggests, sitting on the bed. Emily rolls her eyes, placing herself in between the two blondes. "Ladies, please. We're adults." She says. There is a pause. "LET'S PRANK CALL MORGAN!" She says loudly, taking out her phone.

 _We get diva on it_

 _We get queen bee on it, yeah!_

 _We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

They are giggling uncontrollably now. One am. Who would've thought the BAU had a goofy side? The line rings, and they are anticipating every possible thing. "Morgan." He answers sleepily. Suddenly, they all start making chicken noises, with the occasional moo from Emily. "Who is this?" He challenges as they hang up.

 _And we play our favorite songs_

 _And we scream out all night long like_

 _Ooh, when it's just me and my girls_

They laugh, waking several people in the building up. Emily shushes the small group, halfheartedly, of course. Next thing they know, Penelope is turning on music and JJ is setting up a camera. "Random video." She states as Emily shoots her a look. She sighs. Penelope is such a teenager...not that she minded.

 _And we dance like no one's watching_

 _We crack up booty popping_

Emily laughs, finally being pulled in to their antics. JJ is doing disco moves, mostly consisting of thrusting her arms forward and backwards goofily. Penelope looks like a cuckoo clock, basically. Emily suddenly breaks out twerking(on video), which inspires the two other agents to do the same. That lasts for a while, before they all collapse into a pile of laughter. It was nice to break loose once and awhile, especially with their job.

 _Like ooh_

 _When it's just me and my girls_

 _Watch me now_

 _Me and my girls_

 _Me-me and my girls_

 _Me-me and my girls_

 _Pop it, Pop it._

Emily laughs as the doorbell rings. Busted? Nope. She opens the door, her face flushed and hair a mess. The whole rest of the team was there. "Wha-what?" She asks, confused. Derek is laughing uncontrollably, looking at his phone. Emily cocks her head before dismissing the idea. "Come on in." She says, stepping to the side.

 _Me and my girls_

 _Me-me and my girls_

 _Me and my girls_

 _Pop it, pop it_

 _Me and my girls_

 _Me-me and my girls_

 _Me and my girls_

 _Pop it, pop it, oh_

"What?!" She yells. In the short time she had been gone, they had trashed her room and her living room. "PENELOPE! JAREAU!" She growls, whipping around to see Derek behind her...eating HER WHIPPED CREAM straight from the can.

 _My voice is gone_

 _Got my favorite PJs on_

 _Times like this don't always come along_

Emily shakes her head as Morgan starts grinning from ear to ear. "What?!" She says. Her house was trashed, girls' night was crashed...and Derek had a secret. "Your pajamas..." He says, in a sing-songy voice. She scoffs. "Grow up, pervert." She snaps.

 _You're all I need_

 _There's nowhere I'd rather be_

 _Than to have you crazy freaks with me_

He chuckles. Hotch was on her couch(with a bag of popcorn that she had so conveniently pre-popped. Rossi was on her couch, draining her wine bottle. Reid was reading every one of her books he could find, thankfully, he put them back. Morgan was still gawking at her very fitted pants. She shook her head and resumed chasing JJ, who had Emily's phone.

 _We get crazy with it_

 _We get stupid with it_

 _We don't care if people staring when we wobble with it_

JJ was laughing like a maniac as she ran through Emily's house with her phone. She started scrolling through Twitter as she ran. Yay for Multi-tasking! She gasped as she saw a note. Bar with Morgan! She gasps as Emily tackles her. Literally tackles her.

 _We get diva on it_

 _We get queen bee on it, yeah!_

 _We get Britney, Demi, One Direction, Bieber on it_

JJ laughs, rolling on to her back. "Everybody out! Goodnight!" Emily yells. She was exhausted and the chaos was getting to be a bit much. The scene came to a standstill, until Rossi spills wine on Hotch. Hotch throws popcorn at Rossi, which misses and hits Reid in the face. Oh, no. Not again.

 _And we play our favorite songs_

 _And we scream out all night long like_

 _Ooh, when it's just me and my girls_

Reid turns, throwing a book at Hotch, which hits Morgan, who begins squirting whipped cream everywhere. Emily stands still for a moment, before moving to stop the chaos. "MORGAN ROSSI HOTCH PENELOPE JJ STOP!" She yells in one big breath. Slowly, the scene melts away with everyone leaving.

 _And we dance like no ones watching we crack up booty popping like_

 _Ooh, when it's just me and my girls_

 _Wa-watch me now_

Emily walks into the BAU with a major hangover. She was exhausted. She sits at her desk before her phone beeps. Morgan sent her a link to a video. As she clicks it, she freezes.

"Oh. My. God." She says, as the team begins grouping behind her. Me and My Girls by Fifth Harmony was blaring in the background, where the video of the trio twerking had already gotten 6 million views.

But then again, how could a video titled "FBI Agents Twerking" not go viral?

 **So...how did you like it? Let me know in the reviews. I love hearing your opinions. Also, this is dedicated to SweetsPlz, who probably will read this and die from laughter. Based on true events...**


End file.
